Mama Elena and Papa Daemon Household
by Berufura
Summary: rentetan kejadian di sekitar kediaman papa Daemon dan mama Elena bersama Fran dan teman-teman. Fran's POV. Family!AU
1. Chapter 1

"Fran, ayo bangun. Hari ini kan hari senin."

Aku membuka mataku dengan sangat terpaksa. Untung yang ngebangunin aku mama Elena. Coba kalo papa Daemon, pasti pas aku melek aku tutup mata lagi terus bilang, 'ini mimpi buruk, ini mimpi buruk.'

"Iya, mama Elena. Aku udah bangun."

"Kalo gitu, bangunin Mukuro ya. Mama mau bangunin Chrome sama Mammon."

"Gak mau."

Mama Elena memasang muka bingung. Iyalah, baru kali ini aku ngebantah perintah mama Elena. Dalam otakku, perintah mama Elena itu absolut, perintah papa Daemon jangan dipikirin. Tapi cuma 1 perintah mama Elena yang gak kuanggap absolut. Ngebangunin kak Mukuro.

"Kenapa, sayang? Mukuro kan gak gigit."

"Kak Mukuro itu kanibal. Abis ditolak sama kak Hibari, kak Mukuro ngegigit siapa pun yang ngebangunin mimpinya sama kak Hibari. Terakhir kali aku ngebangunin kak Mukuro, aku digigit sampe berdarah." kataku sambil nunjukin tanganku yang dibalut perban. Mama Elena kemudian menutup mulutnya dan memasang raut muka iba.

"Kalo gitu mama yang bangunin deh. Kamu bangunin Chrome sama Mammon ya." kata mama Elena sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku keluar kamar barengan sama mama Elena. Mama Elena ke kamar kak Mukuro, aku ke kamar kak Chrome sama Mammon. Tapi karena aku penasaran sama caranya mama Elena ngebangunin kak Mukuro, aku cepet-cepet ke kamar kak Chrome sama Mammon. Pas mereka udah melek, aku langsung ke kamar kak Mukuro. Ternyata kak Chrome sama Mammon penasaran juga. Mereka ngikut ngintip.

"Mukuro-kun, ayo bangun." kata mama Elena dengan lembut sambil menepuk pundak kak Mukuro.

"Berisik kamu Fran!" dan kemudian kak Mukuro ngegigit tangan mama Elena yang putih bersih tak bernoda. "kufufu, rasain tuh gigitanku, Fr- ma, mama Elena..." pas kak Mukuro melek, kak Mukuro ngeliat mama Elena lagi ngeluarin aura membunuh.

"Jadi kamu yang ngegigit Fran sampe berdarah ya~?" kata mama Elena sambil menampilkan senyuman jahat terbaik. Kak Mukuro langsung keringet dingin. Akhirnya kak Mukuro dipaksa minta maaf.

"Oya, oya. Ada keributan apa ini?" tiba-tiba papa Daemon ngejebe.

"Ah, papa. Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Katanya Mukuro-kun mau minta maaf sama Fran karena udah ngegigit tangannya. Cuma itu aja kok." kata mama Elena sambil angelic smile.

"Nufufu, Elena. Kamu belom bikin sarapan pagi, padahal udah jam segini."

"Oh iya! Mama mau masak dulu ya anak-anak~"

"Oke!"

Singkat cerita, aku dan kakak-adikku yang lain udah mandi dan pake seragam. Eh? Gak ngerti susunan keluarganya? Baiklah, aku malas menjelaskannya jadi singkat aja. Papa Daemon dan mama Elena punya 4 anak. Emang nih, papa Daemon nafsu banget pengen punya anak. Yang tertua kak Mukuro, trus kak Chrome, trus aku, trus baru Mammon.

"Nufufu, Fran. Cepetan makannya. Kamu nanti ditinggal."

Ini papa Daemon. Kerjanya di perusahaan jus kaleng rasa nanas sama semangka. Papa Daemon itu cinta banget sama nanas, apalagi semangka. Liat aja, anaknya sendiri rambutnya disihir jadi nanas. Dia juga pake rambut nanas + garis zig zag kayak semangka. Aku berhasil lolos dari papa Daemon soalnya mama Elena kan cinta banget sama aku. Kalo Mammon masih kecil, jadi papa Daemon masih belom ngejadiin tumbal modelnya.

"Fran, topi apel kamu miring. Nanti kamu gak lucu~" kata mama Elena sambil ngebenerin topiku.

Ini mama Elena. Kerja di rumah aja buat ngurusin rumah tangga aja. Mama Elena baiiiiiik banget. Soalnya mama Elena cinta banget sama aku. Bukan pilih kasih sih, tapi mama Elena itu lebih milih aku daripada papa Daemon. Tapi gara-gara gen manisnya mama Elena turun ke aku, aku sering di cross dress sama mama Elena.

"Kufufu, besok rambutmu akan kuubah jadi nanas jadi kamu gak perlu pake topi bodoh itu lagi." kak Mukuro langsung kena glare dari mama Elena. "ng- nggak jadi deh."

Ini kak Mukuro. Kakak bodoh yang iri sama aku karena aku paling dicintai sama mama Elena. Rambut nanasnya permanen kayak punya papa Daemon. Dia kena gennya papa Daemon jadinya mata kirinya warnanya merah. Kak Mukuro udah kayak jiplakannya papa Daemon deh.

"Mukuro-nii, ada selai di pipi." kata kak Chrome sambil nunjuk kakak bodoh itu.

Ini kak Chrome. Dia juga jiplakannya papa Daemon tapi versi hasil dicampur sama mama Elena. Mata kirinya kak Chrome juga kayak kak Mukuro. Tapi kalo kak Chrome ditutupin, soalnya katanya kak Chrome jelek. Rambut nanas kak Chrome itu cuma ilusi yang dia buat sendiri. Jadi kalo papa Daemon udah menghilang dari hadapan, kak Chrome rambutnya jadi panjang lagi.

"Fran, kamu harus bayar utang karena telah memasuki teritori Mammon." tiba-tiba Mammon ngomong.

Yang terakhir, Mammon. Dia kecil-kecil mata duitan. Mammon lebih kayak mama Elena. Tapi warna rambutnya kayak papa Daemon gitu. Pas Mammon lahir, dikira Mammon itu cowok. Ternyata pas dicek, dia cewek. Yaa, terlanjur ngasih nama Mammon jadi… yasudahlah. Mammon sama Chrome takut tidur sendirian makanya kamar mereka barengan.

"Papa Daemon, ayo berangkat. Ternyata papa Daemon yang makannya lama." aku bilang gitu ke papa Daemon.

"Ah! Papa keasyikan ngeliatin mama Elena~" kayaknya papa Daemon butuh dimusnahkan sekarang juga.

Abis papa Daemon selese makan, kita semua berangkat ninggalin mama Elena sendirian ngurusin rumah. Udah biasa sih, tapi aku selalu sedih ninggalin mama Elena. Dadah mama Elena...

Setelah beberapa menit naik mobil, akhirnya nyampe juga di sekolah. Seperti biasa, kita HARUS cipika cipikian sama papa Daemon. Euw, aku gak suka kalo cipika cipikian sama papa Daemon. Kalo cipika cipikian, papa Daemon suka maksa gitu. Enakan sama mama Elena. Udah pipinya halus, harum lagi. Setelah papa Daemon menghilang dari peradaban, kak Chrome langsung ngelepas ilusinya.

"Ayo, Mukuro-nii. Aku gak mau Hibari-nii ngegigit."

"Kufufu, Sejak kapan kamu manggil Hibari Kyouya jadi Hibari-nii!? Kamu menduakan kakakmu!?"

"Aku gak menduakan Mukuro-nii. Aku manggil Hibari-nii sejak... Jadi kakak-kakak-an ku?" dan petir menyambar kak Mukuro. Sudahlah, lupakan saja duo nanas itu.

"Fran, aku pergi duluan ya. Aku ada piket." setelah aku mengangguk, aku denger Mammon bisik-bisik, 'harusnya aku dibayar. Udah capek-capek ngerapihin kelas malah gak dibayar. Cih.'

Baiklah, aku jelasin. Kak Mukuro sama kak Chrome udah SMP, aku sama Mammon masih SD. Kak Mukuro udah kelas 3, kak Chrome masih kelas 1. Aku udah kelas 5, Mammon masih kelas 4. Untung sekolahnya kak Mukuro sama sekolahku deket, jadi papa Daemon gampang nganterinnya. Aku gak peduli sih mau jauh atau deket.

"Ah, Fran-san~"

Pemilik suara itu. Pasti si ikan tuna. Ikan tuna, kepala gurita, sama gila baseball selalu bersama. Kayak perangko gitu.

"Ada apa, Tuna?"

"Fran-san... Aku udah bilang namaku Tsuna..."

"Sialan kamu kepala apel! Juudaime gak boleh dipanggil sembarangan tau!" si kepala gurita atau biasa dipanggil Gokudera oleh Tuna teriak-teriak.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Fran kan hanya bercanda~" si gila baseball yang sering dipanggil Yamamoto menenangkan kepala gurita.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana kak Xanxus sama kak Marshmallow? Biasanya kalian barengan." aku nanya ke Tuna.

"Kak Xanxus diajak jalan-jalan sama kakek Timoteo ke Italia, kak Byakuran lagi sakit gigi gara-gara kebanyakan makan marshmallow."

"Tenang Juudaime! Kan ada aku, calon tangan kananmu pas kamu jadi bos pengganti ayahmu!" kepala gurita mebusungkan dadanya kayaknya yakin banget kalo dia bakal jadi tangan kanannya Tuna. Kenapa gak coba jadi tangan kanan yang tangan sebelah kanan? Kalo gitu, Tuna gak akan pernah dipanggil dame-Tuna.

"Oh iya, tadi kok om Giotto gak nganterin? Biasanya kan kamu dianterin?" si gila baseball nanyain Tuna.

"Papa Giotto lagi nemenin mama Nana ke pengadilan buat ngurusin cerai sama papa Iemitsu. Terus katanya, papa Giotto di kantor ada urusan penting juga." yaampun, hidup si Tuna sedih banget. Baru umur segini orang tuanya cerai. Kalo aku sih, kalo papa Daemon cerai sama mama Elena, aku seneng-seneng aja. Coba mereka cerai, pasti hidupku gak dihantuin sama nanas.

Om Giotto itu papanya Tuna. Dia bos perusahaan besar yang namanya Vongola. Om Giotto itu idola semua orang deh. Katanya mama Elena, kalo dia ketemu sama om Giotto duluan, mungkin sekarang papaku om Giotto. Aku malah lebih berharap dapet om Giotto daripada papa Daemon.

Om Giotto itu nikah sama tante Nana yang udah punya om Iemitsu. Jadi tante Nana tuh poliandri. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tante Nana gak suka sama om Iemitsu. Nah, sekarang baru cerai deh. Tante Nana sama om Giotto anaknya 3. Yang paling tua kak Xanxus, trus kak Marshmallow, trus baru si Tuna.

"Juudaime, ayo ke kelas. Udah hampir bel nih."

* * *

_Istirahat_

"Yamamoto, kok hari ini aku gak liat kak Bluebell? Bukannya hari ini dia ada latihan renang sama ikan kak Squalo di sekolah?" Tuna tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Hmm... Oh! Kak Bluebell waktu tau kak Byaku sakit, dia langsung ke rumahmu, Tsuna. Kak Squ hari ini juga gaada, soalnya lagi mancing cari makanan buat ikannya."

Istirahat siang biasanya aku, Tuna, Yamamoto, sama Gokudera makan di kelas. Ah, Kyoko sama Haru juga ada. Biasanya kalo ada kak Xanxus sama kak Marshmallow, mereka suka ngejebe ke adeknya. Kak Bluebell sama kak Squ juga suka ngejebe. Gak tau kenapa, kakak-kakak mereka overprotective banget. Gak kayak kak Mukuro. Dia terlalu bodoh buat jadi kakak overprotective.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kebuka.

"Yo, apel~ kamu udah lupa janjimu ke senpai kembarmu ini?"

Ah, senpai kembar psycho udah dateng. Mari kuperkenalkan. Yang rambutnya kayak gak pernah disisir itu Bel-senpai, yang rambutnya kayak sering di rebonding itu Siel-senpai. Mereka terlalu suka sama anak berkepala apel. Katanya waktu aku belom ada, mereka ngebully anak berkepala apel Fuji. Sekarang anaknya udah pindah sekolah gara-gara mereka berdua. Aku jadi tumbal berikutnya. Yaa, aku gak peduli sih. Tapi mama Elena sering bilang aku harus ngelindungin diri supaya lucuku gak ilang.

"Ah, pangeran palsu," aku langsung kena pisau aneh mereka di tangan. Kok mereka bisa lolos sensor logam yang ada di depan sekolah? "Emang aku ada janji apa sama senpai?"

"Apel bodoh, kamu janji nemenin senpaimu ini selama istirahat siang kan?" kata Bel-senpai. Aku gak pernah janjian sama mereka.

"Kayaknya senpai-tachi salah orang deh. Aku gak pernah ngerasa janjian sama senpai."

"Pangeran tidak pernah salah! Emang ada anak berkepala apel selain kamu!?" kata Bel-senpai. Siel-senpai cuma mengangguk setuju. Kayaknya mereka seneng banget ngebully aku deh. Biarin aja lah, lupakan saja mereka.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," dan kemudian aku lari dari sang pangeran dan raja narsis itu. Kelihatannya mereka tidak senang dengan pelarianku. Mereka melempar pisau-pisau jelek itu. Pisaunya nyariiiis banget kena topi apel kesayangan mama Elena. Kalo kena, pasti mama Elena membenci mereka hingga lubuk hati terdalam. Mama Elena kan cinta banget sama topi ini… oh, aku juga dicintai.

Baiklah kita saksikan perjalanan pisau-pisau itu. Woosh! Pisau itu hampir mengenai topiku dengan jarak 0.001 cm. Kemudian pisau itu melewatinya dan menuju seorang guru bernama Dino-sensei. Ooh! Dino-sensei terpeleset air sampe jatoh jadi pisaunya gak jadi kena Dino-sensei. Pisau itu masih memiliki kecepatan sekitar 15 m/s menuju seseorang berjas dan menggunakan... Topi fedora... Oh, tidak, sebaiknya aku undur diri pemirsa, sampai jumpa minggu depan.

Pisau yang tadi terbang ditangkep sama om Reborn alias kepala sekolah tercinta. Bel-senpai sama Siel-senpai, selamat merasakan tutor, eh, torture dari om Reborn. Om Reborn kalo ngasih hukuman gak nanggung-nanggung deh. Dia pernah minta tolong sama kak Squ buat masukin anak-anak yang telat masuk kelas ke akuarium hiunya. Trus waktu kak Marshmallow bawa marshmallow sekerdus, marshmallownya dikremasi sampe kayak abu mayat beneran. Kak Marshmallow sampe gak mau keluar kamar 5 hari full. Tuna juga pernah gak sengaja nginjek sepatunya om Reborn, langsung diskors 2 hari.

"Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran. Kalian ketemu saya di ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang." Yaah, aku ketangkep juga.

* * *

_Ruang kepala sekolah_

Pas aku masuk ruangan ini, Bel-senpai sama Siel-senpai saling nyalahin gitu. Tapi tebakanku ujung-ujungnya mereka nyalahin aku. Tujuan mereka kan emang gitu.

"Jadi, siapa yang jadi pelaku lemparan pisau ini?"

"Semua salah Apel!" kata senpai-senpai yang gamau potong poni itu barengan.

"Senpai-tachi, kayaknya senpai-tachi harus coba potong poni deh. Jelas-jelas senpai yang ngelempar pisaunya ke aku tapi malah kena om, maksudku, Reborn-kaichou." aku melindungi diri. Iyalah, masa' aku pasrah aja.

"Udah, cukup! Kalo ini diterusin, salah-salahannya gak akan ada ujungnya! Pokoknya yang ngelempar pasti kalian 2 anak psycho yang punya izin membawa senjata tajam. Jadi Fran, hukumanmu CUKUP jadi budakku selama 3 hari. Belphegor, Rasiel, izin membawa senjata tajam kalian dicabut sampe kalian lulus. Apa ada yang kurang jelas?" tuh kan. Jadi korban aja kena batunya, apalagi pelakunya kan? Untung hukumannya cuma jadi budak, soalnya mama Elena udah ngajarin supaya bisa lolos dari siksaan om Reborn kalo jadi budaknya.

"Reborn-kaichou, aku jadi budak Reborn-kaichou mulai kapan?"

"Hmm... Besok kamu harus dateng jam 6 pagi di depan rumah saya! Ada yang harus kamu lakukan sebelum ke sekolah. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" kita bertiga menggeleng. "Yaudah, balik ke kelas sana!"

* * *

_Pulang sekolah, di rumah keluarga papa Daemon _

"Mama Elena, mama Elena. Aku dijadiin budaknya om Reborn mulai besok." kataku dengan nada datar sambil berlari ke arah mama Elena.

"Beneran!? Akhirnya kamu berhasil jadi budaknya Reborn!" kayaknya mama Elena seneng banget. Oh iya, mama Elena kan ngestalk om Reborn juga. Wah, papa Daemon bentar lagi dikhianatin nih. Biarin aja lah, daripada papa Daemon, mending... Gak, masih lebih mending om Giotto. Om Reborn jadi papa itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. "Bentar ya, sayang. Mama siapin kostum yang bisa bikin om Reborn bahagia, terus kamu bakal jadi budaknya lebih lama! Jangan lupa fotonya yang ganteng ya~" kayaknya mama Elena udah agak stres dan bentar lagi mau selingkuh sama om Reborn. Masa' anak sendiri malah seneng banget dijadiin budak. Lagipula kan om Reborn udah punya tante Luche.

"Kalo gitu, mama Elena besok anterin aku ke rumah om Reborn. Aku harus ada di depan rumah om Reborn jam 6."

"Tenang aja, sayang~ mama malah seneng banget bisa nganterin kamu ke rumahnya om Reborn. Bisa ngeliat muka gantengnya di pagi hari~ kyaa~"

"Oya, oya. Siapa yang mau mama liat muka gantengnya di pagi hari?" kayaknya papa Daemon kerjanya ngejebe mulu deh.

"Eh, papa udah pulang~ mukanya Reborn dong! Kan mama udah sering ngeliat mukanya papa~ mama pengen liat gantengan yang mana sama papa. Boleh ya? Ya?" mama Elena jujur banget deh. Tapi pasti gantengan om Reborn lah. Mama Elena kan nyimpen gambar om Reborn lebih banyak daripada papa Daemon.

"Nufufu, ya gantengan papa lah!" mutasi nanas sama semangka yang tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai papa ini kayaknya narsis banget deh. "Apa sih yang gak boleh buat mama~" oke, pemandangan ini semakin tidak sedap dipandang.

"Kalo gitu, besok mama mau nganterin Fran ke rumah Reborn ya, soalnya ada masalah kecil~"

"Oke deh~"

Setelah mama Elena dapet persetujuan, mama Elena balik ke kotak kostum punyanya buat nyari kostum yang tepat buatku besok. Dugaanku, bajunya yang banyak rendanya, pasti bukan buat cowok, meningkatkan tingkat kemanisanku, dan bikin om Reborn jatuh hati. Kata mama, bisa bikin anemia. Gak begitu ngerti sih.

"Ini dia!"

* * *

_Pagi hari, di depan rumah om Reborn _

Pagi yang dingin, ayam belom berkokok. Matahari belom terbit. Aku dan mama Elena udah berdiri di depan rumah om Reborn. Mama Elena udah mencet bel tapi om Reborn gak keluar-keluar. Akhirnya setelah mendengar beberapa piring pecah dan berbagai macam benda yang berjatuhan, akhirnya om Reborn keluar dengan mata setengah terbuka, gak tau deh udah sadar atau belom. Atau jangan-jangan dipossess? Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja.

"Om, maksudku, Reborn-kaichou, selamat pagi," kataku dengan nada datar. Mama Elena cuma senyam-senyum ke om Reborn.

"Selamat pagi, F-fran," om Reborn terbelalak ngeliat bajuku yang super manis. Aku juga manis loh~ Bajuku itu baju maid warna biru muda dengan renda-renda yang menghiasi bajuku. Bahkan lengkap dengan sepatu kaca, eh bukan, maksudku sepatu flat biru tua sama stocking putih yang ketetesan warna biru sedikit. Terus om Reborn tiba-tiba nutupin hidungnya. Oh, apa aku melihat darah?

"Fran, sepertinya aku gak jadi ngehukum kamu jadi budakku. Pagi ini cukup bawakan aku espresso panas ke ruanganku. Itu saja, selamat tinggal." Terus om Reborn balik lagi masuk ke rumah. Mama Elena kecewa karena merasa rencananya gagal. Ternyata om Reborn itu pedo ya. Masa' suka sama anak kecil, kan mama Elena kecewa. Akhirnya aku balik lagi deh ke rumah buat siap-siap ke sekolah.

* * *

_Rumah papa Daemon_

"Aku pulang."

"Fran? Elena? Kok udah pulang? Cepet amat. Katanya ada masalah kecil sama Reborn?" papa Daemon tumben banget udah siap. Biasanya masih leha-leha di tempat tidur. Oh, iya ya, kan mama Elena kan bangun lebih pagi.

"Reborn gak jadi ngehukum Fran, hiks," mama Elena terisak. "kirain aku Reborn bakal memperpanjang hukumannya Fran kalo Fran pake baju selucu ini, ternyata saking lucunya Reborn malah ngebatalin hukumannya Fran."

"Aww~ tenang, tenang, kan ada papa~" kata papa Daemon sambil meluk mama Elena. Karena aku gak mau mataku yang terlalu suci ini jadi kotor, aku langsung pergi ke kamar.

Pas aku mau ke kamar, aku ngeliat kak Mukuro masih tidur di kamarnya sambil meluk guling terus ngiler. Kemudian otak jahatku bekerja. Aku ngebangunin kak Mukuro yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kalian taulah akibatnya kalo kayak gitu.

"Mama Elena, tanganku digigit kak Mukuro." kataku. Sebenernya _teriak_ku.

Gak lama setelah aku 'teriak', kedengeran suara kaki mama Elena yang kayaknya marah. Nggak, tolong coret 'kayaknya'. Aura hitamnya udah bocor sampe kamarnya kak Mukuro. Pas mama Elena udah nyampe kamar kak Mukuro, baru kali ini aku liat senyuman mama Elena yang harusnya kayak malaikat turun dari surga jadi se-creepy itu.

"Nah, siapa yang tadi ngelukain Franku tercinta~?" kata mama Elena sambil mengeluarkan aura ganas. Kak Mukuro aja langsung sujud-sujud. Hmmm... Sepertinya aku pernah ngeliat orang yang suka sujud-sujud di depan Tuna kayak gini.

Yaa... Pokoknya kehidupan di rumah papa Daemon dan mama Elena gak ada yang normal. Berisik. Gak jelas. Yasudahlah, tugasku kan cuma menjalani hidup. Oh iya, aku siap-siap dulu ya. Aku mau ngelepas baju yang sangat berenda ini. Oh, sama bikin espresso buat om Reborn.

-end(?)-

**A/N: oke... Aku ngebuat fanfic baru lagi... Padahal masih ada laskar arcobaleno... Orz **

**Yasudahlah, kalo dipikir ini sebaiknya berlanjut, tolong diripiu ya~ bagi yang penasaran susunan keluarganya Tsuna dkk, silahkan tekan tombol yang di bawah itu. Bagi yang tidak, ada tombol back juga. Tapi saya anjurkan untuk menekan tombol yang di bawah~**

**Makasih yang udah baca~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Mama Nana and Papa Giotto Household

"Tas sekolah?"

"Udah."

"Espresso Reborn?"

"Udah."

"Baju maid buat jaga-jaga?"

"Udah. Emang buat apa bajunya?"

"Siapa tau Reborn mau liat kamu pake baju itu lagi~"

Pagi yang cerah. Setelah mama Elena gagal membuatku jadi budak om Reborn untuk selamanya, mama Elena punya taktik pintar. Mama Elena bikin espresso yang enak. Tapi karena aku sama mama Elena gak tau takaran enaknya om Reborn, jadi mama Elena nanya tante Luche. Kata tante Luche, espresso enak itu harus pahit banget. Akhirnya mama Elena pake tumbal papa Daemon buat nyicipin espresso. Kalo udah enak (gak enak bagi papa Daemon), pasti om Reborn ngerasa mama Elena adalah pembuat espresso terbaik dan akhirnya aku dijadikan budak espresso. Ujung-ujungnya aku jadi budak lagi.

"Ayo, Fran! Kita udah telat tau!" kak Mukuro pasti pengen cepet-cepet ketemu kak Hibari. Kalau kalian gak tau sekarang jam berapa, sekarang masih jam setengah 8. Bel masuknya jam 9. Ketauan banget pasti mau curi-curi pandang ke kak Hibari pagi-pagi.

"Iya, kakak kepala nanas."

"Oya, oya. Aku mendengar namaku diubah. Maumu apa apel!?" kata kak Mukuro sambil narik kerah bajuku yang baru dirapihin mama Elena. Tentu saja mama Elena langsung menyerang kak Mukuro dengan deathglare. "Te-terserah kamu deh mau manggil aku apa!" lalu kak Mukuro langsung berlari ke mobil dan ngumpet di bawah jok mobil.

"Dadah mama Elena..." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Mama Elena juga membalas lambaianku.

Aku masuk mobil dan duduk di sebelah kak Chrome yang lagi dengerin musik dari hapenya. Oh, ternyata sambil SMSan. Aku gak sengaja ngeliat nama orang tujuannya.

'Hibari-nii'

Sepertinya mereka melakukan sebuah negosiasi. Jangan-jangan suap uang ke kak Hibari biar gak ketangkep bawa hape? Eh, tapi SMP boleh bawa hape. Bujuk kak Hibari buat nerima kak Mukuro? Harusnya dari kemaren si nanas udah bahagia gak gigit aku. Eh, aku gak tau apa yang ditolak sama kak Hibari.

"Kak Chrome, emang waktu itu kak Hibari nolak apa sih dari kak Mukuro?"

"Oh, itu. Nolak makan malem barengan sama band Skylark Pineapple. Katanya Hibari-nii, acara kayak gitu gak penting, jadi Mukuro-nii sering sedih dan akhirnya mimpiin makan malem bareng Hibari-nii."

Alasan terbodoh untuk terpuruk selama itu. Kupikir kak Hibari nolak buat lanjutin kontrak bandnya. Lagipula, kok bisa-bisanya masuk ke band gak jelas kayak gitu.

"Oh ya, kak Chrome SMSan sama kak Hibari buat apa?"

"Blackmail."

Kayaknya yang nurunin sifat diem-diem berbuat jahat itu mama Elena. Kak Chrome aja sampe mau ngeblackmail kak Hibari. Hmm... Sepertinya didikan mama Elena tetep punya kekurangan.

Seperti biasa, aku dan kakak-adikku yang lain bercipika cipikian ria dengan papa Daemon. Setelah papa Daemon pergi, rambut nanas kak Chrome ilang dan kak Mukuro diseret ke kelas gara-gara masih ngambek dideathglare mama Elena. Wow, kak Hibari hari ini jaga gerbang neraka, eh, sekolah. Atau jangan-jangan mau berunding blackmail tadi? Udah ah, ngapain sih mencampuri urusan nanas.

"Kak Fran! Mammon! Selamat pagi" Ah, ini pasti adeknya kak Hibari yang sekelas sama Mammon. Namanya Fon. Mukanya mirip banget sama kakaknya. Jangan-jangan dia anak kakaknya?

"Pagi, Fon. Bayar utangmu." kata Mammon sambil nadahin tangan. Masih pagi gini langsung ditagihin utang sama Mammon? Fon, kamu punya masalah sekarang.

"Utang apa?"

"Membuatku dateng pagi cuma buat ngebersihin kelas 'kita'. Kalo itu kelas kita, kamu," sambil nunjuk Fon, "dan teman sekelas harusnya juga ngerjain! Sekarang bayar!"

Fon, kalo kamu masih mau hidup dengan uang yang kamu dapatkan dari jerih payahmu, mending kamu hapus namanya dari jejeran piket. Kalo ini dilanjutin, kamu bisa melarat cuma gara-gara piket kelas. Atau kamu nikah aja sama Mammon, pasti sejahtera.

"Mammon, aku ke kelas duluan ya." sebaiknya aku gak perlu tau kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka atau aku akan mendengar bunyi koin-koin bergelimpahan yang berpindah tangan.

Aku ngelewatin detektor logam yang ada di deket loker sepatu. Sudah pasti aku lolos sensor logam. Ngapain juga bawa benda tajam, udah ada peraturan dilarang membawa senjata tajam. Cuma senpai kurang waras yang gak mau baca peraturan. Pake bikin surat izin lagi. Oh iya, sekarang mereka gak mungkin bawa lagi, kan udah dicabut. Ha! Rasain tuh senpai bodoh!

"Ushishishi, sepertinya pagi ini kita akan ngeliat apel bodoh itu pake baju pembantu sambil bawa espresso."

"Ushesheshe, kamu bener banget, Bel."

Kalo di dunia ini ada lomba ketawa tercreepy, sekarang mereka ikutan diduel sama papa Daemon dan kak Mukuro. Mungkin Ke*o*o juga bakal ikutan. Tapi dia gak creepy sih.

"Senpai-tachi, kalian udah gak boleh bawa pisau lagi."

"Shesheshe, jadi kamu percaya ya kemaren kita ngembaliin surat izin kopian?"

"Kita belom cabut surat izin membawa senjata tajamnya, jadi hari ini kita masih bisa makan apel potong. Ushishishi!"

"Hoo, sepertinya surat izin yang kuterima kemaren emang kopian ya?" tiba-tiba om Reborn dateng pake jas lengkap dengan topi fedoranya tercinta. Tangan yang sebelah nodong senjata ke Bel.

"Ka-kami baru mau ngebalikin yang asli kok." kata Bel-senpai setengah ketakutan.

"Fran, ganti bajumu. Abis itu, dateng ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Baju? Baju yang mana?"

"Baju maidmu tadi pagilah! Kamu bawa kan? Cepetan ganti!" Wah, mama Elena kayaknya sehati banget sama om Reborn. Tau aja om Reborn pengen ngeliat tubuh mulus, putih, nan bersih ini pake baju maid. "Oh, gak pake lama ya. Aku juga punya urusan yang lebih penting."

* * *

"Fran-san! Kok tadi aku ngeliat kamu keluar dari ruangannya kepala sekolah!? Kamu kena masalah!? Kena hukuman!? Kena skors!? Kena tembak!? Kena mmph-!" sebelum si ikan tuna ini nanya yang aneh-aneh, aku tutup mulutnya.

"Kemaren gara-gara pangeran bodoh yang palsu itu ngelempar pisau bodohnya ke aku, om Reborn hampir kena pisaunya. Tadinya aku mau dihukum jadi budaknya 3 hari, tau-taunya om Reborn ngebatalin hukumannya. Selesai." setelah aku cerita singkat, aku ngelepas tanganku yang ngebungkam mulut si tuna.

"Eh!? Kok bisa!? Ajarin dong Fran-san!" kata Tuna sambil puppy eyes.

Oh, ini dia serangan mematikan si ikan tuna. The ultimate puppy eyes level 99. Aku bingung. Kenapa si tuna yang bodoh ini gak pake senjata mematikannya buat om Reborn yang sangat lemah dengan benda yang lucu? Oh iya. Dia bodoh.

"Tuna, kamu cuma perlu mengetahui apa kesamaan kita berdua."

"Kesamaan? Hmm... Ah! Punya kakak 2!" sebenernya IQ Tuna tuh berapa sih...

"Bukan, maksudku kepribadian kita."

"Hmm... Tinggi badan?" aku bersyukur punya sebuah muka yang namanya emotionless. Kalo nggak, sekarang aku udah mojok. Kalian tau itu kalimat yang menusuk hati. Tuna itu pendek. Jadi, aku juga pendek.

"Selain itu?"

"Ngngng... Nyerah deh."

"Muka."

"Hah? Muka kita kan beda. Muka kamu kayak tante Elena, mukaku kayak mama Nana."

"Nah, kesamaan mama Elena sama tante Nana apa?"

"Mukanya... Manis?" Akhirnya si bodoh ini ngerti, "maksudnya, aku bisa pake jurus manis di depan Reborn-kaichou?"

"Iya. Oh, sebaiknya kamu juga memakai baju yang sering dipakaikan paksa oleh tante Nana."

"Maksudnya?"

"seperti ini." aku membuka lipetan baju maid yang kubawa tadi. "Cantik kan?"

Tuna ngeliat baju yang sangat berenda-renda itu sambil ngeblush. Dia kayaknya baru nyadar yang kumaksud dengan dipakaikan paksa. Tuna, kalo kamu pake ini sambil pake jurus the ultimate puppy eyes level 99, kamu bisa dapet stok transfusi darah seember dari om Reborn.

"Gak deh, makasih."

"Ayolah, Tuna. Pake aja bajunya. Terus jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah deh."

"HIIEE!?"

"Kepala apel! Jangan paksain Juudaime pake baju itu!" ini dia, sang ksatria Tuna dateng. Ksatrianya narik Tuna supaya gak ada di hadapanku lagi.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Fran kan cuma bercanda," ksatria ke-2 Tuna dateng juga dengan senyuman khasnya. "Tsuna, hari ini giliran kita main ke rumah kamu kan?"

"Oh iya! Aku belom bilang mama Nana!"

"Kalo menurutku tante Nana gak lupa. Kan dia gak kayak kamu, Tuna." aku ngomong ke Tuna dengan nada datarku.

"Jangan mengejek Juudaime, apel!"

Setelah itu, bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku melipat baju maidku yang sangat berenda itu sebelum Dino-sensei masuk. Ya, Dino-sensei itu wali kelas terceroboh yang ada di sekolah ini. Terus kenapa? Hanya informasi yang numpang lewat kok. Tenang saja.

* * *

_Pulang sekolah_

"Ayo, Tuna. Kamu lama deh. Oh iya, kamu kan ikan, jadi gabisa renang di darat." kataku sambil berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Tunggu, Fran-san!"

"Tenang, Juudaime. Aku akan menunggumu, gak kayak si kepala apel."

"Cih, kepala gurita." aku bergumam.

Akhirnya dengan sangat keterpaksaan, aku menunggu si Tuna dan 2 ksatrianya. Aku berhenti tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah sambil membalikkan badan melihat 3 orang temanku yang lambat. Tiba-tiba, 2 kakak Tuna yang gak mirip Tuna dateng dari belakang dan salah satunya menepuk pundakku.

"Oi, sampah. Mana Tsuna?" Oh, kak Xanxus serem seperti biasa.

"Itu." kataku sambil nunjuk si Tuna yang semeter lagi nyampe.

"Kak Xanxus! Kak Byakuran!" kata Tuna yang baru nyampe. "kakak ngapain ke sini? Kan Tsuna udah bilang langsung pulang aja. Aku gak perlu dijemput."

"Kakak takut adek kakak satu-satunya ilang~" kata kak Marshmallow sambil ngebuka bungkus marshmallow yang baru. "pulang yuk, Tsuna. Temen-temen kamu mau main kan?" Wow, kak Marshmallow senyumnya kayak di iklan-iklan pasta gigi gitu. Kayak abis dicuci pake pemutih, trus dipoles sampe mulus.

Dengan kemunculan 2 kakak overprotective Tuna, mereka ngebawa kita ke rumah Tuna. Rumah Tuna itu gak kayak yang kalian kira. Mungkin kalian pernah liat rumah Tuna di suatu anime yang judulnya 'Reb***!', tapi rumah Tuna yang ini besar. Kayak rumah-rumah orang kaya. Eh, Tuna emang kaya.

Wah, ternyata penjelasan singkat tadi udah menghabiskan waktu buat nyampe di rumahnya Tuna.

"Aku pulang." kata si trio Sawada pas masuk rumah. Nada mereka beda-beda. Kak Xanxus dengan nada geram, kak Marshmallow dengan perfect pitch, dan Tuna dengan nada ceria.

"Selamat datang, Xanxus, Byakuran, Tsuna." kalian tau itu suara siapa? Itu suara si papa ganteng yang disuka- maksudku di'kagumi' sama mama Elena. Yak, tebakan anda benar. Itu adalah om Giotto. "Hari ini sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

"Papa Giotto!" Tuna lari ke om Giotto terus nyerang dia dengan pelukan. "temen-temen Tsuna hari ini mau main."

"Oh? Apa papa perlu beli snack untuk semua orang? Atau snack dari Vongola Company aja?"

"Vongola Company!" kata kita berempat sambil mengangkat tangan. Kemudian om Giotto mengangguk dan mengambil snack merek Vongola itu dari kamarnya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa vongola itu adalah grup mafia yang awalnya adalah grup untuk melindungi orang-orang. Ckckck, sekali lagi ini bukan anime 'Reb***!' yang kalian sudah tonton berkali-kali. Vongola itu perusahaan snack terbesar dan sangat disukai anak-anak. Gak cuma snack, mereka mulai bikin restoran Italia. Begitulah semenjak om Giotto yang mimpin perusahaan, semua menjadi sukses.

"Arara~ Tsu-kun, kok kamu gak ngomong kalo temen-temen kamu mau dateng?"

"Maaf, mama Nana. Aku lupa..."

"Gak apa-apa, mama Nana udah nandain jadwalnya Tsu-kun kok, jadi mama udah siapin mainannya~" kata tante Nana sambil angelic smile. Tuh kan. Tante Nana tuh gak lupa, "hukuman mama gak jahat kok~" tiba-tiba ada kamera di tangannya tante Nana. Aku tau perasaan ini. Nanti pas kita udah pulang, Tuna bakal kayak berubah jenis kelamin.

"Ini snacknya. Kalian bebas mau pilih yang mana aja. Gratis!" om Giotto itu sempurna banget buat jadi papa. Gak kayak papa Daemon. Pulang bawanya bukan snack, tapi jus kaleng rasa semangka sama nanas. Kayaknya lidahku udah kebal sama rasa semangka dan nanas. Harusnya papa Daemon tuh kerja sama om Giotto. Pasti kulkas rumah jadi surga.

Singkat cerita, kita berempat (+ 2 kakak overprotective Tuna) main PS5 yang sepertinya di dunia kalian belom keluar. Makanya temenan sama orang kayak Tuna. Bodoh tapi up to date same game console canggih. Selama nungguin giliran, aku merhatiin kak Xanxus sama kak Marshmallow. Mereka itu udah gak mirip adeknya, orang tuanya juga gak mirip lagi. Eh, jangan kasih tau aku ngomong kayak gini ya. Seingetku kak Xanxus punya pistol khusus. Aku masih ngerti kalo kak Marshmallow. Menurut pelajaran IPA, aku dijelasin soal persilangan gen. Kalo ayah sama ibunya punya gen albino, anaknya bisa albino. Katanya tante Nana sama om Giotto ngebawa gen albino jadinya ada anak albino kayak kak Marshmallow. Ah, pasti kalian bingung kenapa anak SD kayak aku udah belajar kayak gitu. Gitu deh kalo kepala sekolahnya om Reborn. Kalo kak Xanxus kayak anak buangan yang ditemuin mereka berdua. Jauuuh banget dari muka orang tuanya.

"Oi, sampah apel. Kamu mau main gak? Kalo gak, pulang sana." Brr... Takut ah sama kak Xanxus. Jangan pernah bikin panggilan khusus buat kak Xanxus atau kamu mati di tempat. Terlanjur bikin? Pergi dari dunia ini sesegera mungkin. "Aku gak tau apa yang kamu pikirkan, sampah. Tapi gak tau kenapa yang kamu pikirkan itu membuatku kesal." Hii... Hyper intuition keturunan om Giottonya nyala.

* * *

_Selesai main_

"Juudaime! Besok pagi aku akan datang menjemputmu!"

"Daah, Tuna."

"Bye, Tsuna!"

"Sampai ketemu besok!" kata Tuna sambil melambaikan tangan. Kemudian Tuna ditarik sama tante Nana ke dalem rumah dan terdengar bunyi-bunyi kamera beserta lampu-lampu blitz.

Aku, kepala gurita, sama tukang senyum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Iyalah, rumah kita beda-beda gitu. Pas aku pulang, aku ketemu kakak nanas dan temen se-bandnya lagi di depan rumah. Kalian gak akan percaya kalo kak Hibari ternyata juga ada di sana. Gara-gara ada kak Hibari, kak Mukuro nangis bahagia. Akhirnya tanganku gak akan digigit lagi.

"Herbivore, sampe kamu ngajak yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku bakal keluar dari bandmu." kak Hibari bodoh. Kak Hibari harusnya keluar dari band sekarang aja sebelum terkontaminasi. "apel, jaga herbivore ini dari rencana aneh-anehnya. Kamu juga, herbivore." kata kak Hibari ngeliatin aku yang masih di kejauhan sama kak Chrome. Seperti biasa, aura kak Hibari itu menakutkan. Yang kebal sama auranya kak Hibari cuma Dino-sensei (keseringan diglare jadi kebal), Tuna (saking polosnya dia gak bisa ngerasain auranya), kak Kusakabe wakilnya kak Hibari, kak Mukuro, kak Chrome, Fon, om Alaude, sama om Reborn.

"Baiklah, Hibari-nii." kak Chrome ngejawab.

Setelah itu, kak Hibari pergi meninggalkan duo nanas, dilanjutkan oleh teman-teman band lainnya. Kalo kalian mau tau siapa anggota bandnya, mereka itu kak Ken, kak Chikusa, sama kak W.W. (baca: daburyu daburyu). Gak lama setelah mereka pergi, mama Elena ngeliat aku yang berdiri di depan gerbang pintu dan langsung menyerangku dengan pelukan.

"Fran~ gimana espressonya~?"

"Katanya kurang pahit, tapi udah lumayan enak."

"Reborn minta lagi gak?"

"Gak." aku tau sebenarnya mama Elena bakal murung kalo denger ini. Maaf mama Elena! Aku gak bermaksud menghancurkan hati mama Elena yang suci itu. Tapi om Reborn emang ngomong gitu.

Sesuai dugaanku, mama Elena terpuruk. Aku berusaha menghibur mama Elena dengan nada datarku yang sepertinya tidak begitu membantu. Kemudian papa Daemon, sang master ngejebe masalah orang, dateng sambil memeluk mama Elena dari belakang. Ih, gangguin anak sendiri berbakti sama orang tua.

"Oya, oya. Kenapa Elenaku menangis?"

"Papa, Reborn gak mau espressoku." dengan nada yang sangat dramatis.

"Daripada buatin espresso yang pahit, mending buatin papa teh manis aja buat ngobatin hati mama yang terluka." sumpah, papa Daemon ngegombalnya jago banget. Kemudian mama Elena mengangguk sambil terisak-isak. Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu depan.

Aku bertiga sama kak Mukuro dan kak Chrome ditelantarkan di depan rumah.

"Ah, maaf mama lupa nyuruh kalian masuk! Fran, kamu gak digigit sama Mukuro lagi kan?"

_-To be continued-_

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa~~~ update sebelum UN~~ *anak cari mati* apa kalian puas? mungkin agak garing ya, abis mau UN gak bisa terlalu humor**

**oke, yang tadi itu boong, tapi yang UN beneran. ini garing karena aku lagi kurang random jadi gak bisa humor**

**Next chapter: Mama Lavina and Papa G Household**

**Sankyuu yang udah baca~~**


End file.
